


Оранжерея

by Mr_Sandwave



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [26]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Humor, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave
Summary: Немного об объединяющей силе ботаники





	Оранжерея

Оранжерея на «Эксцельсиоре» велика, разнообразна и построена с умом, чего Тувок не может не оценить. Самый большой, земной, сектор выстраивается по климатическим зонам, имитируя то тропические джунгли, то леса средней полосы, то высокогорный альпийский пояс. «Без растений мы ничто!» — так любил говорил лектор по ксеноботанике в Академии Звёздного Флота. «Они дают нам кислород и пищу, укрытие, одежду, предметы обихода. На всех изученных нами планетах, именно растения первыми оказывались на суше и начинали готовить платцдарм для последующих, более высокоразвитых организмов. Если на планете нет растений — значит она ещё не развилась или уже погибла.»  
  
Растения попадают в оранжерею разными путями. Какие-то образцы переходят из научного отдела, признанные безопасными или хотя бы условно безопасными. Те, что могут как-то причинить вред, огораживают или закрывают силовым полем.   
  
Есть ещё те, что дарят капитану «Эксцельсиора», и он передаёт их сначала научникам, а потом — в оранжерею. По уставу Флота капитан не имеет права оставлять подобные подарки себе, так что растения ставят на учёт и высаживают в подходящие для них условия. Мистер Сулу, когда бывает в оранжерее, заходит посмотреть коллекцию подарков, лично контролируя их выращивание.  
  
А иногда члены экипажа умудряются протащить на корабль сувенир из увольнительной. В большинстве случаев, конечно, бдительные операторы в траспортаторной замечают лишний груз и сообщают в службу безопасности. Но иногда уставший или безответственный человек пропускает в логах инопланетное растение или, будучи в доле, делает это специально. Из-за траканских полевых цветов ничего не случится, максимум можно получить аллергию, а вот за провоз баджорских деликатесов klavaatu отвечать будет капитан. Зачинщики тоже будут наказаны: от выговора до увольнения из Звёздного Флота.  
  
И как бы ни был занят капитан, для посещения оранжереи он всегда находит время. Знакомится с новыми поступлениями, заходит проведать старое кофейное дерево, инспектирует запасы удобрений и лекарств для растений. Так, ненавязчиво, Тувок сам видел, как мистер Сулу проглядывал на падде инвентарную опись оранжерейного склада.  
  
Мистер Сулу предан земным растениям. Его гиппеаструмы радуют глаз не переставая. Тувок каждый раз останавливается возле зеленовато-вишнёвого ‘la Paz’ или похожих, как брат с сестрой ‘Charisma’ и ‘Showmaster’. Это старые сорта, сохранившиеся с докосмической эры. Их тяжело выращивать на корабле, поэтому капитан вполне заслуженно ими гордится.  
  
Сектор с земными садовыми растениями становится любимым местом Тувока, поэтому с капитаном они встречаются пару раз в неделю, когда у них совпадают нерабочие смены. Обмениваются фразами, обсуждают тонкости выращивания грамилианского песочного гороха, вулканских суккулентов, земных хищных растений. Тувок восхищён росянкой и признаёт это открыто. Сразу же завязывается спор, хватит ли ей специально приготовленных минеральных смесей или всё-таки без живых насекомых не обойтись. Сходятся в итоге на «важности поддержания естественного хода событий». Чуть позже Тувок узнаёт, что бескрылых мясных мух специально выращивают для росянок, венериных мухоловок, саррацений и непентесов.  
  
Большие или маленькие, яркие или однотонные, съедобные или не очень. Лекарственные или способные убить одним своим запахом. Дающие густой сок, похожий на каучук, или образующие густое волокно, длинное и крепкое. Запасающие воду, крахмал, ничего не запасающие, но обладающие крепчайшей древесиной... Тувоку кажется, что мистер Сулу знает о каждом растении в коллекции «Эксцельсиора» куда как больше, чем мисс Катрено, лейтенант научной службы и ответственная за оранжерею.  
  
— Я его побаиваюсь, — признавалась она, — наш капитан видит любой промах. Вчера он заметил пятна на листьях лунного цветка, оставшиеся от воды. Это очень нежное растение, я неаккуратно настроила режим полива... Он ничего не сказал, но провозился с ним весь вечер, вместо отдыха обрабатывая пятна и удаляя поражённые листья.  
  
Тувоку нравятся красно-жёлтые цветы: георгины ‘Dazzling Magic’, ‘Akita’, ‘Procion’, лилейники ‘Debby’ и ‘Lavon’, ирис ‘Skyfire’... Но и тёмно-фиолетовый гладиолус с тончайшей белой окаёмкой по краю лепестков ‘Varis’ и бледно-сиреневый с фиолетовой серединой и такими же тёмными прерывистыми полосками ‘Pasos’ вдохновляют его не меньше.  
  
Мистер Сулу дарит ему махровую бегонию ‘Pecotee yellow’: «Всё равно пустят на удобрения, мистер Тувок, их слишком много в этом сезоне». Тувок рассказывает о своих исследованиях по скрещиванию земных и вулканских орхидей. Он хочет, чтобы эта красота была доступна и на Вулкане. Если уж жене посла Сарека удалось вырастить на Вулкане розы, то он, имея в распоряжении прекраснейшие лаборатории, не сможет решить эту проблему?  
  
Капитан заражается его энтузиазмом — всё-таки первое образование выбирается по сердцу, — поэтому на одной из звёздных баз «Эксцельсиор» ожидает курьерский челнок, который привозит уникальные саженцы орхидей. Вулканскому фавиниту Тувок радуется особо, это растение легче других принимает на себя черенки других видов. «От ксеноботаника, ставшего капитаном, тому, у кого всё ещё впереди», — гласит записка. Тувок вертит её в пальцах, думая, что очень близок к тому, чтобы улыбнуться. Он возвращается в свою каюту, делает несколько заказов на вулканские травяные сборы, достаёт пергамент, припасённый для исключительных случаев, и садится писать письмо.  
  
Тувок уверен, его капитан оценит.


End file.
